


Her Mother?

by Lord_Elmo22



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Elmo22/pseuds/Lord_Elmo22
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 26





	Her Mother?

Although Atlas may have been the land of stuck-up pricks, no one would ever dare deny its beauty. It’s decadent buildings and towers; as posh and lavish as its citizens. Though it may have been freezing on a good day, Atlas did have the most breathtaking view of the horizon out of any of the four kingdoms. And enjoying said brilliance was Qrow branwen and Maria Calavera.

It had been a few days since their dramatic meeting with Ironwood, and their group was thankfully given a few days grace. After the many times they nearly died; everyone was more than willing to relax. Ruby and Weiss had gone to visit Winter and by extension, the Schnee Manor. Yang and Blake were with Professor Polendina, getting their weapons repaired. And the rest of Team JNPR alongside Ozcar, were exploring the rest of Atlas; while trying not to bring too much attention to themselves.

Now that the “adults” were alone, Qrow and Maria decided to take to a lovely little cafe. Qrow, still shaking his Drinking habits, sat on the veranda, sipping away at his bitter coffee. Maria sat adjacent to him, helping shake his vice by cracking him over the head with her cane every time he reached for his flask. The veteran huntsman grumbled at his idol, rubbing the growing bruise on the back of his head; all the while, Maria kept a smug grin plastered on her face.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He complained loudly.

“Perhaps.” She grinned devilishly while stirring her tea.

Annoyed, Qrow laid his half finished and criminally overpriced latte back on it’s serving dish. He slunked back into his chair and stared back out to the horizon, hoping to feel some level of ease. But even though the relic was as safe as it was going to get; he couldn’t shake his feelings of grief. He contemplated on his time as Ozpin’s left eye. Years upon years of service, all the people he’s killed, all the friends he’s lost, and for what? Piece of mind knowing a mystic lantern is safe? What a joke. All those broken families for a lost cause. His thoughts continually ate at him, as they always did; the same voice in his head screaming the words ‘It’s your fault’ at him like some twisted mantra. Being the wiser of the two, Maria could tell something was bothering him.

“Y’know that niece of yours is quite something Qrow.” She said, hoping to interrupt his brooding.

“What?” he answered, understandably confused “Where’d that come from?”

“Just a simple observation. Her skill with her weapon is extraordinary.” Maria remarked honestly “Ruby’s nearly as good as I was when I was her age. She must have had an incredible teacher.”

Qrow blushed earnestly at his hero, honoured yet embarrassed by her praise. Never in his life did he think The Grimm Reaper herself would compliment his teaching ability. Maria was relieved her compliment worked; he’d been down since the battle in Argus and his withdrawals weren’t helping him either. It was nice to see his spirits lifted for once.

“You should be proud.”

“I am.” Qrow grinned “I’ve always been proud of her. I’m sure her mom would be too.”

“Her Mother?” 

The old crow’s eyes noticeably widened. He thought about Summer all the time, more than he probably should have, that's for sure. But he’d always managed to keep it to himself. Damn Semblance.

“Uhh yeah...” He awkwardly replied.

“ You’ve never mentioned her before? And now that I think about it… Neither has Ruby.”

A lull of silence fell upon the pair. 

Every word his Idol spoke stung at his heart. Summer had died nearly 14 years ago and yet the idea of her not being here was still hard for him to swallow. Or worse still, Ruby barely even remembering her own mother. It didn’t feel real; he didn’t want it to be real, so much so, he spent those same 14 years drinking away his grief. His abstinence was bringing many things he thought he’d locked in his subconscious. Maria sat idly, knowing she’d likely touched an old wound.

Qrow forced out a weary response, the buried emotion taking shape on his face for the first time in years.

“Well Ruby was still pretty small when Summer…” He breathed, though unable to say the last word.

“Ohh, I see. Forgive me. I should’ve known.”

The air became more uncomfortable as the minutes ticked by. The quiet between the two worsened, spoiling Qrow’s coffee and mood to boot. Qrow, slipping back into his chair, let out a solemn sigh. His hand instinctively reached for his flask. Maria thought it cruel to crack him over the head for having to remember such a thing. So as he went to unscrew the cap, Maria did the only thing she could think of.

“Y’know Qrow. Before you disappoint your niece. How about we talk about…” Maria opened with “Hmm, what her name again? Oh yes, Summer.” 

“Hmm? Why would want to know of all people?” Qrow answered, offense lacing his words.

“Consider it an Old woman’s curiosity. Plus I’m interested to know what she meant to you and Ruby.”

“That’s it?”

“Well, you did go back on your word as soon as you mentioned her. So she must mean something, right?”

The Old hunter was a bit astonished that Maria had figured him out so quick. He wanted to argue, to dispute her, but she was right. Sure he may casually drunk during his days at Beacon, but it was never a problem till… that day. His annoyance turned to melancholy as his mind delved into the past. Remembering when things were so much less complicated; when things were good… better than they are now.

But with a shaky breath and tense hands, he began: “Summer was… one of a kind.”

“She was the leader of my team. Back when I was just a punk kid at Beacon. Now, I had gotten pretty used to being on my own out in the wilds, so the whole “team” thing didn’t sit well with me. Or Raven for that matter. And on top of that my semblance just caused problems wherever I went, so I tried my damnedest to distance myself from the others.”

“Tried?” Maria interjected curiously.

“Yeah, tried would be the word,” Qrow chuckled “No matter what I tried, Sum wasn’t having it. She’d hunt me across campus to get me to participate in group studies, training sessions and whatever else she had for us. Hmph. It was kind of incredible how persistent she was. But then again, she was always uniquely strong-willed.”

The old huntsman shifted forward in his seat, sighing loudly. His hands rubbed together, jittering with anxiety. Knowing full well how this story ended; he struggled against the urge to reach for his flask. Grabbing his coffee as his only option, Qrow took a slow yet deliberate sip of the morning brew before setting it back down to speak again.

“Annoying as it may have been, I slowly strayed away less and less. I stopped altogether when she said something I honestly never thought I would hear. Care to know?”

“Do tell.”

“We’re a team, Qrow. We need you; I need you.” Qrow recalled with a delicate smile “I’d never been told that up until then. It was… nice to feel wanted.”

The old woman had never seen Qrow smile so often or so brightly before. Tempting as it may have been to tease him about opening up, Maria decided to let have his peace. He definitely needed it more than he let on; not that he’d ever admit it.

Maria then remarked with a posthumous compliment, “She must have been lovely.”

“That she was,” Qrow reaffirmed “Sweetest person I’ve ever met. Hell of a baker too. Oh what I’d give to have some of her cookies just one more time.” 

Summer’s cookies. Such a precious and well guarded secret of his little leader. Everybody loved them; Teachers and students alike. Hell, even Raven couldn’t resist scarfing down a tray or two. Qrow and his sister often fought for the last one, while just Taiyang tried to steer clear of their warpath. Another thing he missed so earnestly, yet seemed to slip from his memory. He closed his eyes in an attempt to remember the sweet aroma. Leaning back in his chair yet again, the fragrance of freshly baked cookies drowned his thoughts; even the stupid, frilly apron Summer used to wear.

“Y’know, I may be going out on a limb here, but from how you’ve spoken about this girl, there’s really only one answer.”

“And that is?” He wondered curiously.

“You loved her, didn’t you?”

While his vermilion eyes sank to the floor, a sharp exhale escaped his chest: 

“Yeah… I did.”

A now weary Qrow reached for inside of his dress shirt. Maria feared it was his flask again, but was somewhat relieved when he pulled out a photo instead. Once brought into full view, Qrow caressed the picture of his team, the exact spot where Summer stood. The old woman resonated with the forlorn hunter as he stared longingly at the photo. She very well knew the grief behind the loss of loved ones and didn’t dare to judge him as he pressed the image against his brow. As tears began to form in his eyes, Maria placed her hand on his shoulder, for whatever comfort it could provide him.

“Well, At least I know why you care for Ruby so much.” Maria said dryly.

“Hmmm? What are you talking about?” replied Qrow, puzzled by her statement.

“Ruby isn’t really your niece, is she?”

“Uhhh not technically, no. She’s…”

“Your Daughter?”

The words echoed in Qrow’s mind. He stared blankly into the old woman’s mechanical eyes, trying to swallow an immovable lump in his throat. His breathing grew noticeably heavy, as Maria sat solemnly waiting for a reply. Qrow clutched the photo again, with both hands this time. As a single tear came down upon his lover’s likeness, a heavy sigh let out. A lie came undone and a bitter truth passed his lips.

“Yes. She is.”

“What?” a voice said from behind them.

Qrow’s head snapped and swiveled towards the all too familiar voice. His fears were realized when his gaze met that of Ruby’s; her silver eyes tainted by her sobs. The rest of Team RWBY and JNPR stood by her side, shock plastered on each of their faces. Yang was in disbelief; It couldn’t be true, could it? It had to be a lie...

Before Yang could come up with an answer she liked, Ruby raced past her in a flurry of red flower petals. JNPR gave chase along with Oscar, while Yang, Blake and Weiss continued to gawk. Yang moved first towards her Uncle, eyes red with rage. Qrow slowly stood up in response and barely flinched as she slapped hard across the cheek. The young huntress turned to her friends, shifting between anger and sadness. Yang walked towards the exit, Blake and Weiss following behind her, but not before giving Qrow the dirtiest looks they could manage. Qrow’s niece spoke defiantly as she walked down the stairs.

“C’mon. Let’s go find my Sister.”


End file.
